


Meetup.

by Tvgora



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 2 Marie, Bioluminescence, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Marie and Marina r supposed to be enemies but they fall 4 eachother :]!!, Pining, Pre-Splatoon 2, Pre-Splatoon 2 Marina and Marie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvgora/pseuds/Tvgora
Summary: Marina and Marie haven't seen eachother in a bit of time, until today of course. It felt different and new.
Relationships: Marina/Marie (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Meetup.

A sudden silence filled the night of Inkopolis, traveling to the outskirts was always a silent ride, scarily enough. It would lose its loud spark of colours and voices, the constant chatter and laughter. Though travelling to the outskirts always found a way to octo canyon. Through the scattered bushes and rubble it was always a mess but a mess of history. 

Marie had run through the bushes as she tried not to cause suspicion until finding the abandoned building she had requested to meet the octoling soldier she’d been meeting occasionally. She slowly pushed the door open, tripping inside a bit, finding a block taking the initiative to sit down. She started taking her jacket off, wrapping it around her waist and stretched waiting for the girl. She was supposed to be doing agent work with Callie but she had started feeling ill so Marie just decided to go ‘do agent work’ herself. 

“Agent Two?” A soft voice mumbled out making Marie perk her ear up as the door slowly cracked open, a little bit of pinkish light shining through before seeing a purple, teal tipped tentacle slowly slide in.

“Lida?” Marie jumped up, as the door opened a little more. There she was. Marina opened the door a bit, stumbling in as she closed it.

“Am I late?” Marina gave Marie this expression of apology almost, what? Marie literally only just arrived here too.

“No, I just got here too, I thought you were gonna be faster than me!”

“Octavio got me held up in work, sorry.” Marina shook her head, apologising making Marie almost frown. 

“It’s fine I promise.” She reassured the octoling girl, patting her back as she sat next to her, dropping her octoleet goggles to the floor. Marie looked at Marina, her eye’s following the octolings teal eyes with pink horizontal pupils, there was always something new to describe with Marina, this was Marie’s second time seeing her eyes properly, so it was almost fascinating. 

“Two, is there a problem?” Marina looked over to the inkling making her shake her head. 

“No, I’m good, just talking to you without your goggles is,” She blushed a little. “New.” Marie looked at the taller cephalopod, making Marina’s tentacles curl inwards, that normally meant that whatever was said was taken as a compliment.

“I’m glad you prefer me without them!” Marina bubbled, looking at Marie, smiling, making Marie turn away almost, she’d never seen Marina smile like that ever and it filled her heart with some sort of joy instantly. Marie was basically blushing real hard at her, she’d liked her for a while now but never actually was able to get **THIS** close with her, it was almost a rare experience for Marie to ever get too close with other inklings, and octarians? Even rarer. Marie tried to turn back around but couldn’t bring herself to. Marina glanced at her, almost concerned but tried to hide it.

Marie grabbed her mask, sliding it back over her face, and put her hat back on. Hiding her emotions felt wrong but this was a wee bit embarrassing. She jumped as she felt Marina put her hand on her hat, grabbing it off her head, and sitting it next to her. She sat still, feeling her heart race, and then her body went completely stiff as Marina leaned in, kissing her forehead softly. The part of the room where they were sitting turned a soft green colour as Marie’s bioluminescent spots started glowing out of embarrassment, making Marina look in amazement.

“Woah! I didn’t know you could do that!” Marina bubbled, grabbing Marie’s top cowlick tentacle, rubbed her hand over it softly, the light shining through the gaps that separated her fingers. Marie’s cheeks were PAINTED in green as Marina played with her hair, feeling as she unwrapped it from its normal bow, letting it flow out. This felt nice. Marina’s longest tentacle wrapped around one of Marie’s, making Marie murmur something through her mask, but it was a bit unaudiable. Marina’s ear perked, hearing inaudible whisper, her longest tentacle next to her face, grabbing the strap of Marie’s mask and getting it off her ear, the rest of the mask dangling on her left ear.

“Ahhh!” 

“Sorry!!” Marina apologised, moving her tentacle away from Marie’s face, though Marie turned around fast, grabbing Marina’s shoulders.

“Please don’t apologise, I was too d-deep in thought!” Marie reassured, getting closer to Marina’s face making Marina give her a puzzled expression, though she nodded. Marina moved her hands to Marie’s face, squishing her cheeks a bit as she stood as still as possible, before she moved even closer to Marie’s face, Marie in retaliation to that, out of sheer embarrassment slammed their faces together, their lips interlocking. They both looked at eachother, breaking away almost immediately, turning away from each other as fast as they could.

“Sorry, too fast.” Marie apologised for her own mistake, Marina looked down at her, a light teal blush on her face.

“You’re fine!” Marina pat her back making her ease back into it, laying in Marina’s hold more, her head on her shoulder.

“Thank you,” Marie whispered. “Thank you for hanging out with me.” She basically melted into Marina’s touch, as Marina wrapped her tentacles around her softly, as she silently dozed off in Marina’s arms. Marina laid her head on Marie’s, letting her eyes shut, as she soon dozed off herself. A soft warm mutual feeling to be held. To be changed to something else.

**Author's Note:**

> Gomenasorry for not posting any writing after a bajillion years I'm slow :[  
> This fic is old-ish and was a gift to a mutual who means a lot to me :]!!


End file.
